


Counting Sheep

by jxkuzure



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxkuzure/pseuds/jxkuzure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal enjoys his precious Will sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Sheep

"Counting Sheep"

 

_Come to me... "Miss sleepless",_

_In the swampland... I seek you_

_and on the sea, I steer you..._

_plenty of avoidance._

_"Magnolia" by Suilen_

* * *

 

 

Cream colored flesh, a crown of chocolate curls, and soft eyelashes under slumbering eyes--Hannibal watched Will sleep in the guest room of his home, content with wine and soft cello playing in the background. Their dinner folly had been exceptional--Will finally getting over his anxiety of socialization while Hannibal could analyze his behavioral changes. They had dined on Moules Marinières--A lovely French dish Hannibal acquired from an acquaintance, and enjoyed red Pinotage. Like all nights, Will would end it early with some excuse but this particular night Will decided to stay the night. Hannibal had actually hopped Will would stay the night--slipping mild sedatives in the wine only a few hours prior.

Hannibal lightly touched Will's cheek--the warmness mingling in with the coldness of his hand made Will stir. He wanted nothing more to hold Will in his arms, softly rocking him back and forth and whispering Lithuanian to ease his nightmares. He was like an egg, so sheltered from the world yet knows nothing of its dangers, and Hannibal was his keeper. Hannibal knew how to keep his romantic interests from rising over his calm demeanor, and especially while him and Will had sessions, but this was the last night he could keep it inside.

He climbed into the guest bed carefully not to wake Will, moving up beside him to get a whiff of his hair; the smell of marigold and honey mingled perfectly. His hands glided up and down Will's exposed arms as the slumbering man eased back into Hannibal, almost curving perfectly. The feel of Will's flesh under his fingers--how he dreamed of it under the scalpel felt like heaven as Hannibal took it a step further, hands clutching onto Will's hips.

Will made a low keen noise from his throat and Hannibal smiled at such a tone--sensitive and soft, underneath the blackness of the poison Crawford feeds him. Hannibal nearly lost it when Will unconsciously turned over to bury himself into a toned chest--taking deep breaths as he slumbered. Dr. Lecter's hand found Will's flaccid member but he didn't dare to give it anymore attention; it would have to wait for another night's folly.

Will woke up in the middle of the night, gasping and sweating profusely yet alone in the guest bedroom. Hannibal had left the window open for some cool air but Will still felt as if his skin was boiling off his bones. He wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball and slumber forever, finding it inevitable due to his constant night terrors. Yet this night had been different--he found himself in Hannibal's home. He remembered having dinner and a glass of wine, after that, he couldn't recall a thing. He hadn't had a nightmare yet but that didn't mean it wasn't bound to happen.

He laid there for a while with the blankets clutched in his hands, his blue orbs looking around in the darkness of the room. He dared to get up and explore Doctor Lecter's house (never getting the chance before) but that would be disrespectful.

"Will?", Doctor Lecter's voice nearly startled Will. He sat straight up in bed and looked around the dark room. He couldn't make out any forms--everything looking the same until a lamp was cut on and warm light flooded the surroundings. Hannibal, dressed only in silk pajama bottoms, had a glass of water in his hand. His maroon eyes looked brighter in the light as Will sighed in relief, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Did I fall asleep after dinner? I'm sorry...", said Will.

"Nonsense Will, you were tired and incapable of taking the drive back to Wolf's Trap. Rest assured, your dogs will be okay for the night.", Hannibal replied as he came closer to the bed, sitting the glass of water at the bedside. Without hesitation, Will picked up the glass of water and chugged it; feeling parched all of a sudden. In only mere seconds all the water was gone and Will nearly tossed the glass aside, Hannibal catching it perfectly.

"You should try to go to back to sleep, Will. Even if your night terrors continue. It's best to battle your nightmares.", Hannibal ran a hand on Will's heated cheek, a soft smile creasing on his aged face. For some reason, Will found comfort in Dr. Lecter's words and nestled back into the haven of soft fabric. His eyes felt heavy with sleep and his body melted into the mattress--easily falling back to sleep with Dr. Lecter's soft whispers.

_One little lamb, two little lambs, three little lambs, and a black stag..._

Hannibal stayed under the covers with Will after some time passed, rubbing soft circles on his shoulder and whispering Lithuanian words. His arousal peaked exceptionally as the soft innocence encaged in his arms slumbered. His cock ached painfully as his fingers traced lines on skin--no longer covered in the blood of so many others. He wanted to engulf himself into Will, already knowing the dangers of such trifles, yet willing the risk his own world to have just a slip of Will's. Flesh of flesh but heart to mind, Hannibal would cherish such qualities other haven't been shown.

He easily slipped inside Will--not garnishing the fact Hannibal had prepared for the moment. Will was such a deep sleeper unless his night terrors were too much of a scare. He hadn't moved an inch since the folly had started, only making mumbled cries into the pillow. Hannibal took his time with Will and his beautiful flesh, coaxing it into perfection just as he sated his carnal hunger. Everything he wanted of Will--his heart, his body, and his beautiful mind others had deemed "unstable" was right here for the taking. He held onto Will a little bit longer before finishing--silently calling Will's name as he became rigid. His shaky hand found Will's shoulder as he braced himself, coming slowly back to composure.

He didn't dare linger for far too long--cleaning him and Will up before reluctantly stalking back into his master bedroom. He would visit in the morning when he can explain his love confession to sweet Will--yet he was somewhat afraid of the response. He would make Will adapt, evolve, and become what Hannibal wanted-- _the perfect mind in an imperfect body_.


End file.
